


Fresh Coffee

by kirbapy



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, M/M, Miracle Mask, Miracle Mask Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Note: Instead of using 'Descole' or 'Desmond' I use 'Des', One Shot, Rare Pairings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbapy/pseuds/kirbapy
Summary: In the cold of night, Des decides he needs a coffee. He meets a new face.
Relationships: Desmond Sycamore/Nils, Jean Descole/Nils
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Fresh Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Thank you so much for reading! This is a short fic dedicated to my best friend. (Not actually sure if it's technically a drabble.) It's a very specific ship between Nils, an NPC/auxiliary character in Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask and Jean Descole/Desmond Sycamore. Critique is welcome, and I appreciate any comment I get a lot ^^!! Please point out any grammar or spelling mistakes you see! I'd love getting requests for new fics, so feel free to comment any ideas you may have :]!

It had been a long day. 

Des knew this, he  _ told _ himself this as he continued to shiver like a snowman in the cool arid night of Monte d’Or. It had  _ really _ been a long day. Dark circles haunted his eyes, a headache pounding against his head like a hammer.

Sure, he knew deserts get cold at night, but he didn’t really  _ know  _ it until now. He just wanted to sleep, feel the lovely lull of nothingness soothing his whole body… But it wasn’t the time for that now.

He just needed a coffee. 

Tea may have been a preference in terms of taste and pleasure, but by God, Des needed a coffee or he might keel over now.

So, he made it his holy mission for tonight--Get some caffeine into this shaken husk of his. When he left the hotel before hand, Randall was sure to call out the door. 

“Get some juice for me, would you? Capri Sun, something… If that’s too childish, an earl grey will do fine.” 

_ Whatever, Ascot…  _ Des thought in bitterness at the time. He didn’t care about whatever that stupid fool wanted this time (at least, that’s what he’d coaxed himself into believing). All he could even bother to think about was getting one foot to tap in front of the other in sync in a fumbling walk. 

He’d mindlessly passed a few places he recognized… Chains, places perfect for whatever supplies he needed, Lapushka’s… And then, nearly passing it, it hit him.

The lovely crisp, acidic tangy smell akin only to coffee. 

He was quick to open the door with a fierce swing, its bell chiming in protest. For the time of day, it didn’t seem abandoned… A popular haunt, must be, Des noted in the back of his mind. 

There was the usual bustle at this kind of café, dishes clanking, the bubbling murmur of people partnered with warm laughter, all creating an atmosphere that Des couldn’t help but  _ despise. _ All it did was resonate in his head like a memoir of a time that could have been, resonate in his head until he felt like screaming from this caffeine withdrawal headache. 

But, somehow, in some bewildering way to Des, there was one thing that felt… Special about this place. He was quick to shake the feeling; must just be his nerves getting to him. He took a deep breath. The warmth of the air filled his lungs and helped clear his shivering. Just that rejuvenated him a bit, giving life into his ageless soul, living far beyond its years.

After moments that felt like eternities, Des walked up to the queue, and it wasn’t long before he was at the front. He tried to eye the menu, but his eyes glazed over, unfocused on that. It didn’t matter… He’d ask for whatever the server recommended and go with that. And whatever stupid juice Ascot wanted too, he couldn’t forget that. Then, a voice gently broke the hissing in Des’s mind.

“Uh, ya gonna order something?” a mellow yet scratchy voice echoed out.

What? Des focused his exhausted eyes. Oh, right…Must be his turn to order. Des was curt to respond.

“Just pick the best thing in this Godforsaken store to wake me up and get me out of here. And one of those juice pouches or whatever too.”    
  
The barista chuckled in earnest. “Well, I think the best thing in this ‘Godforsaken store’ would be you. But don’t worry, I’ll get you an order that’ll get you perky.”    
  
Des’s eyes went wide in a bout of surprise. But it wasn’t long until the shock wore off and laughter split his sides.    
  
“Really?” Des tittered, clutching at his sides. “That’s the best line you could think of? God.” Laughter ruptured through his body, filling it with a sense of life he hadn’t felt in well… Ever. The barista gave a small chuckle in response. 

“I try my best. So, can I get a name?” he said, cup and Sharpie in hand.

“Well, it’s rather rude to ask for one’s name without introducing yourself first, isn’t it?” Des smirked in response, feeling like he got the upper hand on the man.

The barista responded point-blank, though a small grin crossed his face. It was  _ adorable. _

“This is a coffee shop.” 

Des felt heat creep up his face in response. “O-Oh, yeah. Um...You can call me Des. Whatever works.” He waved his hand dismissively.   
  


The barista jotted down the name on a cup in response. Des couldn’t help but note how lovely his handwriting looked. It was smooth and loopy, yet so so bold.  _ Just a stranger _ , Des tried to tell himself.  _ Don’t get attached. _

“Not that it matters, but the name’s Nils.” he responded, tilting his head back as he headed over to quickly fill up the cup. Des smiled, shifting on one foot as he watched Nils make his drink. It seemed like he’d made it just the perfect amount of sweet, the pleasant aroma making Des’s mouth water ever so slightly. He finally topped it off with whipped cream and chocolate chips, putting the lid on smoothly with a pop. 

Nils slid the cup over with a scuffing noise, plopping down a juice pouch right along with it. “It’s on the house,” Nils winked. “Come back some time, ya hear?” 

  
Des grabbed the cup and juice. “Yeah,” he responded. “Yeah, I will.” He walked out the door, his steps feeling just a tad more steady. 

Des didn’t feel so cold when he walked back to the hotel. 


End file.
